Lord of Hatred Mephisto
"I am eternal, creature. Hatred always survives."- Dul'Mephistos Dul'Mephistos, the Lord of Hatred and Hate, commonly referred to as Mephisto, is the oldest and most powerful of the three Prime Evils. According to ancient legends, in the beginning there was Anu, the Creator,who was seeking a total purity inside of him. He decided to cast all evil from itself. However, these elements could not exist in a state of separation, and coalesced to form a new being: Tathamet, a seven-headed dragon that was the sum total of all Evil. Anu and Tathamet engaged in a battle that lasted for uncounted ages , and at the end they both striked a fatal blow to each other. The Seven Evils spawned from the seven heads. The three biggest heads gave birth to three brothers, who were called Prime Evils. Mephisto was born from the largest head of fallen Tathamet, and is the oldest demon in the existence, with Baal and Diablo following him. As with all of demonkind, Mephisto and his brothers led all demons and warred against the High Heavens in the Eternal Conflict. On the verge of their Victory, Mephisto and his brothers started arguing over who would get the spoils of war, and thus, their attack failed. The High Heavens, managed to repeal the siege, and in the final phase of Eternal Conflict, they managed to drove Mephisto, his borthers and their demon army back to Hell. The angels sealed Mephisto and his brothers in the deepest parts of Hell. Mephisto was sealed in the Forbidden Depths of Hell for the rest of eternity. However, his hatred started weakaning the seals on his chains and with each day his prison becomes weaker and weaker. "All worlds will fall before the burning standards of Hell. I have seen it." - Mephisto, Lord of Hatred and Hate. 'Location' Mephisto is located in the Forbidden Depths of Hell. There are 2 ways to get there. The faster one is to take the top left teleporter in "Gates to Hell" (the bottom teleporter in the Spawn location 200). Therefor you need to be Tier 4 and level 1000. The second one is to go to the "Road into the Depths" and follow it to the end. The required level is 1000. Stats required/How to summon Mephisto will spawn at minute 2:30 in game time. To meet the Lord of Hatred Mephisto you have to select Mephisto's essence and then press on "Infernal Sanctum" (Hotkey Q). 1 million base stats are required to face Mephisto. Entering Mephisto's arena will use up one "Entry". You only have 16 entries in total. Mephisto says: " Oh,sacred light of dawn " when he spawns. Don't double-click the entry button or u might take 2 entries. Spells Used Mephisto has only 1 ability in the beginning. You can see a number over his head for the consecutive hits on a target. The higher the number the more damage he deals. You can reset the number by changing the aggro from Mephisto to another target. He deals magical damage and gets more damage from physical sources. After Mephisto loses 10% of his HP he calls out "Agares,let me begin the incantation for the curse of immortality...!" and spawns Death and he will get a healing ability. He raises his arms and says "The ancient evil survives" before he is casting the spell. If you stun him 0.5 seconds after he raised his hands you can cancel his heal. He can heal himself or one of his allies. Death Death has 3 abilities himself. The first ability is an AOE spell. He sends out a swarm to attack all Heroes in his range.The second ability is an oneshot if he attacks you when you are below 35% HP. The third ability is called "Curse of Immortality". He uses it after 60 seconds when he has spawned. After he has used this spell, he will revive all the time. Death gets more damage from physical sources and deals magical damage. *HP: 450M *Attack Damage: 10000005 - 10000027 ATK *ARMOR: 5500 DEF After Mephisto is at 75% HP he will say : "Sitael,let me supply you with power to bind these mortals away!" and spawns Sitael. This will give him the ability to create sigils on the top most person in his range (almost the whole arena but not quite). The spell has about 30s cooldown. It takes about 2 seconds to explode. He calls out "The end has come, name " and says:' "Embrace the end" '(On the left is the sigil animation on the right the explosion) Sitael Sitael has 2 spells. The first one is a chain prison. She calls out: "You will be ' '''chained into the abyss! name" '''when she uses this spell. If you are hit by her spell you can't move and are not allowed to use any spells or you will die. The second one is a revive. That means you have to kill her twice. If you killed her once and can't finish her off fast enough she will revive again. The revive has a 60s cooldown. Sitael gets more damage from physical sources and deals magic damage. *HP: 350M *Attack Damage: 6-28 ATK *ARMOR: 6500 DEF At 50% HP Mephisto spawns Thirst. He says: "" Thirst Thirst has only one ability. His auto attacks deal huge splash damage. Thirst gets more damage from magical sources. *HP: 525M *Attack Damage: 15000005-15000027 ATK *ARMOR: 8000 DEF At 25% HP Mephisto gets invulnerable and spawns Slaughter. He says: '"You're too late" '''and "I have toyed enough with you mortals. My curse will not be defeated"''' Slaughter Slaughter has no spell but he has huge auto attack damage and a very high attack speed. Slaughter gets more damage from magical sources. *HP: 500M *Attack Damage: 36000005-36000027 ATK *ARMOR: 15000 DEF Tactics To beat Mephisto u should have at least Baal gear. Team set up: 1 Tank, 1 Blessing, 1 Lust and 3 DPS. You can exchange the Blessing for another tank, but then the tank should be able to heal himself (and the other tank in the best case). You can exchange the Lust for another Tank and you can switch out a DPS for an additional Blessing to be safe. For Mephisto you split up your Team in 2-3 components. The first one is the Tank-Team. The Tank-Team can either be 2 tanks or a Blessing and a tank. The job for the tank team is to keep Mephisto (and his sigils for the first half of Mephisto) away from the other teams. The Second "Team" is the Drop-Team, usually only one person, but if you don't have enough physical damage you can use another DPS to speed it up. The Drop-Team drops Mephisto to 90% (spawns Death), 75%(spawns Sitael), 50% (spawns Thirst) and 25% (spawns Slaughter). Then they help the last team to kill the summons. The last team is the Support-Team. It usually contains one lust. Lust's job is to tank the summons with Adam and use stuns if needed (normally at thirst and slaughter). If you don't use a Lust u need someone to tank the summons, so they don't walk to the Tanks. The remaining DPS can just damage the minions when they spawn. If you want to beat Mephisto, you should go right away to the Mephisto area to set up the right positioning. When the fight starts, one Tank lures Mephisto to the top left corner. Important for the tanking is that the other tanker stays right next to Mephisto so the other person can get rid of his stacks. If there is a blessing instead of a second tank the blessing has to be over the Tank so the Blessing gets the sigil, because the tank can block it. The Tank should not take more than 15 hits in the beginning before he swaps. A Blessing should only take 1 to reset. With better gear and higher stats the Blessing can take more hits. You can switch tanking when the person who gets attacked walks away and the other Tank spams right click on Mephisto. When Mephisto is in the top left corner, the Drop-Team goes to Mephisto and makes as much damage as needed to spawn Death. Then he goes down again and helps the Team. When Death is spawned the DPS should kill him as soon as possible since he will be unkillable after 60 seconds he was spawned. When your Tank (might be Adam as well) gets too low on HP, you should swap the aggro off to someone else to avoide an AOE one shot. After Death is dead you will reposition your Support and DPS. Now the Drop-Team goes back to Mephisto and drop him to 75% HP so that Sitael spawns. If you have a lust, she should try to get the chain. But be careful if Sitael chains a Summon, she will use another chain. To get the chain from her you have to hit her first when her Spell is up. If you use a Spell while you are chained you will die instantly. After the chains disappear, you will have 3 seconds to move Adam away, so he doesn't get the chain. Be carefuls, as she has a revive with 60 seconds cool down. After Sitael is dead, the Teams swap the locations. One Person stands in front of Slaughter to take the sigil, Adam or one Tank stands behind Thirst, so he doesn't move down when he spawns, and he doesn't face the DPS with his splash. The Tank-Team is in the bottom right corner and the dropper gets him to 50% HP, but you should wait for a sigil before you spawn Thirst so you don't kill your Teammates in the fight. Thirst Deals a lot of splash damage so try to keep him stunned until he is dead. For Slaughter the Team moves again. Mephisto should be tanked in the bottom left corner. The one who takes the sigil should be above the tanks. Adam or a Tank stays in front of Slaughter. Then you drop Mephisto to 25% HP, but take care again for the sigil. Since Mephisto becomes invulnerable until Slaughter is dead, the Tank-Team can move up aswell. When Slaughter is dead, Mephisto uses an extra sigil. Now just kill Mephisto. Example fight